<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunate Heir by Faasi1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036200">Fortunate Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faasi1/pseuds/Faasi1'>Faasi1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harry Potter Heir Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1992, Chamber of Secrets, Faasi1, Gryffindor, HPfanfic, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, harrypotterfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faasi1/pseuds/Faasi1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria Greengrass is set to follow her sister's steps to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when she and her sister Daphne, get wind that something strange will occur, the respectable life they know might not be as secure as they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harry Potter Heir Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tales of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Harry Potter world and franchise belongs to JK Rowling alone. I own parts of the plot and any characters otherwise stated as my own. <br/>Most of this works storyline has been created by myself (the rest by JK Rowling), the original version of this story however was released on Wattpad. (@Faasi1)</p>
<p>Many thanks and happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sit like a lady!" The voice of Marlene Greengrass echoed around the empty dining room.<br/>Marlene's current subject- Astoria- shifted in her seat.<br/>Being the younger of the Greengrass sisters wasn't all it was made out to be.<br/>"You're attending Hogwarts. You are representing the family name, you must act like those with power. Prim and proper!" Marlene began. "Don't associate with any blood traitors, half bloods and especially those heathens." <br/>Astoria sat up straighter in her chair. Her mother seemed to have this idea that she would besmirch the family name somehow. What her mother said was right though. Despite being a seemingly unruly child, she never would choose to associate with anything below the pureblood category. And besides she'd tell herself I'm nothing like Daphne. The older Greengrass sister was her parents epitome of the perfect daughter. Bright, pretty, reserved... or so they seemed to think. In front of her parents Daphne was the perfect girl; prim, proper. But Astoria knew that there was a wilder side. She'd never seen it, but her sisters stories of Hogwarts told of adventure and sly mischief makers.<br/>"Blank face." Marlene called. Wiping her face clean of emotion Astoria continued through her thoughtful spiel. <br/>"Polite smile." A fake, closed lip smile graced Astoria's face.<br/>"Now, clasp your-" A knock on the door paused Marlene mid command.<br/>"Mother?" Daphne's disembodied voice entered the room. "Mrs Lyria is here. Irida let her into the first lounge." <br/>Astoria began to slouch in her seat. "May I leave mother?" <br/>"Yes, you may. But I will be checking your mannerisms for the next few weeks. They should be constant at all times. You're going to Hogwarts remember." <br/>Standing swiftly, Astoria headed for the door, head held high.<br/>Closing the door behind her, Astoria let out a withheld breath.<br/>"I remember when mum got me to do those mannerism checks," Daphne stood, back against the opposing. "I passed though." <br/>Astoria smiled half heartedly following Daphne as she began her way down the hall, towards the foyer.<br/>"And you were perfect." Astoria deadpanned.<br/>"Of course I was." The bitterness in her sister's voice seemed lost on Daphne.<br/>"Is it really all that important though?" Astoria's grumble was met with a light laugh from her sister.<br/>"Not really..." Daphne trailed off as they entered the foyer. Then she was gone, darting up the stairs.<br/>Astoria blinked. "Hey! Wait!" She sprinted after the older girl. Huffing and puffing her way up the central staircase as Daphne ran ahead laughing.<br/>"We're going to get in trouble!" Astoria shrieked. "Daphne wait!"<br/>Daphne slowed at the end of the hallway, before the closed library doors.<br/>Astoria came to a jog as she met her sister's slumped form.<br/>"Daphne, mum doesn't like us running, we'd have gotten in trouble if she caught us."<br/>"But she didn't, because I'm a skilled Slytherin." A huge grin spread across Daphne's red face.<br/>"You haven't even started your second year. Your not skilled like..." A silence settled between the two girls. Astoria hadn't finished her sentence but Daphne understood perfectly.<br/>"I know... But maybe one day. That would make mum and dad so proud..." Daphne's face scrunched to the side in thought. "We've been practicing at Hogwarts though. Bringing down Potter and his friends, I mean." Daphne leaned against the wall, Astoria mirroring her stance against the oak panelled wall.<br/>"Like?" Astoria's question seemed to shake Daphne out of her thoughts.<br/>"Like what?" <br/>"Tell me about a time you stopped Potter and his friends." <br/>Another smile shone on Daphne's face.<br/>"Walk with me and I'll tell you." Standing up straight Astoria followed her sister back down the hall, away from the library. Past the main staircase and further on. Turning left at the opposite end of the hall, down another corridor, then through the third door down, into Daphne's room.<br/>"I didn't say you could come in!" Daphne snapped.<br/>"You said 'follow'." Astoria stood in her place.<br/>"You still have to knock! This isn't your room."  Sisters! Astoria thought.<br/>"You should have specified-"<br/>"Just knock. It's curtesy and I have something to tell you."<br/>Sighing deeply Astoria back tracked her way back out of her sister's room, before knocking lightly on the outside door frame.<br/>"Hey!" Daphne beamed at Astoria.<br/>"Can I come in?" <br/>"Sure thing. Thanks for knocking. I have something to tell you."<br/>Astoria smiled slightly. Like you gave me a choice...<br/>"You asked for an example right?" Astoria thought she knew what was coming, skipping over to sink into her sister's bed.<br/>"Yeah. Have you got one?"<br/>"There are so many stories. But I'll tell you the two biggest. The first one involves a blood traitor, named Longbottom. A short, dumpy Gryffindore...</p>
<p>:::</p>
<p>"I need some spell practice." Came the familiar drawl of the one and only: Draco Malfoy.<br/>"I don't need practice, I need to borrow a book from the library." The voice of Blaise Zabini followed Malfoy as he stood from his seat in the emerald Slytherin common room.<br/>"Your always borrowing books Zabini, you need to do the practical work, not just theory." <br/>"Goodness Malfoy! You make me sound like buck-tooth Granger." Blaise spat.<br/>"If you were anything closer to that clown, I wouldn't be nice enough around you." <br/>"Oh how flattering. Thank you." Blaise replied sarcastically.<br/>Both boys began making their way towards the portrait hole, when it abruptly swung open. Behind it stood a jumpy Daphne Greengrass and a hysterical Pansy Parkinson.<br/>"Shh Pansy!" Daphne whispered when she saw the boys. Pansy only rubbed her sides as her obnoxious laughter continued.<br/>"Parkinson!" A voice said. "Quiet down, some of us are working!" The order came from Janice Hilgot, one of the fifth year Slytherin prefects.<br/>Pansy's laughter stopped abruptly. <br/>"What got into you Parkinson?" Blaise teased. He'd never seen her so happy.<br/>"Longbottom's in the library attempting to do real magic!" She hiccuped, a smile still spread across her round face.<br/>"Real magic?" Draco asked. "Honestly, you'd think that his type of people wouldn't be allowed in this place. I mean considering what happened to his parents..." he trailed off. "They weren't even able to stop it."<br/>The four stood silently facing each other, Blaise had an idea of what Draco was referring to but wasn't sure if the girls knew. Pansy grimaced and Daphne's face turned sour. Judging from their reactions, Draco assumed they understood, but the laughter no longer lingered in Pansy's expression. <br/>Daphne cleared her throat. "Heading somewhere?" She asked.<br/>"The library," Blaise answered. "I have to borrow a book and Draco says he needs some practice... Maybe he could verse Longbottom and give him some tips..."<br/>Malfoy scoffed. "I'd be happy to verse the loon but help? Zabini you must have me mistaken for Saint Potter!"<br/>"You wouldn't mind if we came, would you?" Daphne smiled faintly.<br/>"Not at all." Blaise' reply came with a charming smile that Daphne returned. Pansy elbowing her in the side. <br/>"What are you doing?" She hissed.<br/>"I have to grab some books and we might actually get to see Longbottom do something." Her reasoning seemed valid, but Daphne also had a secret that caused her to go with the boys. Crushing on Blaise Zabini wasn't the wisest choice Daphne had made. But it sure seemed worth it as the group trekked up flights of stairs and made their way to the library on the first floor.<br/>"What do you plan on doing if Longbottom isn't there Malfoy?" Pansy's voice said from behind the two boys. <br/>"Not sure yet, with any luck he'll still be there." <br/>"He'll keep practicing until he gets it." Daphne piped. "He's a daft Gryffindor, he can't have gotten far."<br/>The quartet turned down the first corridor off the first floor, going to the end before turning right and arriving in front of the infamous Hogwarts library doors.<br/>"What books do you need?" Parkinson asked both Daphne and Blaise.<br/>"Curses and Counter Curses."<br/>"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi." <br/>Both the titles mixed in the air, a short silence followed before Blaise pushed open the heavy library door. <br/>"I'll be quick."<br/>Pansy pulled Daphne aside. "You don't need that book. It was on our whole years book list, you have a copy back in the dorm. Why are we here?" <br/>Daphne shrugged Pansy's hand off her shoulder. "I just want to..." Pansy watched Daphne closely. "I think I like-"<br/>A shout was heard from inside the library. Then a pudgy boy came barreling out the door, flinging himself around the corner. Malfoy following behind him leisurely. <br/>"Don't touch-ch m-me Malfoy!" The tubby boy stammered.<br/>"You sounds like that good for nothing Quirrel!" Malfoy spat. "Speaking of, I believe you and I have some practicing to do." he began. "You know, I've been meaning to practice myself, and I guess... since we both need practice, I could lend you a hand..." Malfoy's drawl was back as he raised his wand.<br/>Longbottom began pulling hurriedly at a pocket in his robes, trying to pull himself together ready to defend himself. Raising his wand, Longbottom was cut off as Malfoy began to yell.<br/>"Locomotor Mortis!"<br/>Longbottom's legs suddenly snapped together. Taken by surprise the boy began to wobble back and forth like an unsteady toddler. Flailing his arms wildly, the boy began trying to steady himself and keep his balance, but finding nothing, he collapsed on the ground in a heaving lump. Malfoy's laughter rang through the nearby halls, echoing, accompanied by irregular snorts from Pansy.<br/>"Now wasn't that practice fun?" Malfoy was still laughing. Longbottom didn't respond though, choosing to remain as a shuddering heap on the floor.<br/>"I got the book- what's going on here?" Blaise appeared suddenly at Malfoy's side, his footsteps quiet and undetected.<br/>"Like you said Zabini, I should lend Longbottom a hand in learning to cast spells." Malfoy sang...</p>
<p>:::</p>
<p>"So I did..." Daphne's story was thrilling to Astoria. Taking down enemies, actually fighting them? It seemed like endless amounts of freedom were at Daphne's fingertips, but Astoria knew, as soon as she entered the Hogwarts castle she would have that same luxury. Taking down the bad guys, creating a powerful team of friends.<br/>"You know you don't sound like Draco." Astoria supplied.<br/>"It's just a story, real and all, but I can't make myself sound exactly like him to bring the story to life." Daphne defended.<br/>"I know, but what about the second story?" Astoria was excited. That was an understatement. She was thrilled, preparing herself for adventures such as these, things she had only dreamed of, coming true.<br/>"The next story I'm not actually a part of. It's about Malfoy again." Daphne warned.<br/>"I'm sure it's still an adventure." The younger sister smiled at her elder, awaiting the tale.<br/>"Well, one night late in March..."</p>
<p>:::</p>
<p>Potter was up to something, Draco was sure of it! The letter in the book couldn't have been a lie, could it? Surely not. Weasley couldn't have known that Malfoy had needed to take that specific book... And besides Malfoy had seen the dragon for himself hadn't he? He had, and although it sounded ludicrous to his uninformed friends, Malfoy knew he knew the truth. <br/>Tallest tower at midnight.<br/>That's what the letter had said.<br/>Making his way out of the empty common room, Malfoy began his way up several staircases, unnoticed by anyone. Like a pale, white ghost of a shadow.<br/>The route Draco had chosen to travel was currently clear of teachers, prefects and ghosts. Completely silent. Until of course, an anonymous hand began dragging him backwards by the ear, back down the staircase of the tallest tower. Crying out in pain Malfoy, staggered back down the stairs, eyes squinted in the darkness. When suddenly there was a bright flare of light, revealing a highly unimpressed Professor McGonagall.<br/>"Malfoy! Detention!" she cried. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you--"<br/>"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming -- he's got a dragon!" Stunned at being caught, Malfoy stuttered for an explanation. But it seemed the Professor wasn't in the mood to hear it.<br/>"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on -- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"<br/>Swiftly grabbing his arm, McGonagall began dragging Malfoy back down the several flights of stairs he had just finished climbing. All the way back to the dungeons. Standing by his side the portrait asked the Professor for the password. Pushing Draco forward he mumbled the password quietly. "Python's Tongue." <br/>The portrait swung open, but McGonagall spoke before he could completely banish her companionship.<br/>"I'll be speaking to your head of house and you will be notified of the detention arrangements via owl. Rest assured it will be served under the supervision of Mr Filch." <br/>Malfoy groaned inwardly, and would have done so outwardly but feared it would tamper with the Professors mood and make her extend his punishment further.<br/>"Yes, Professor." He replied with a grimace.<br/>McGonagall nodded to him. <br/>"Now off to bed! Go!"<br/>Stupid Potter! He and his friends had gotten away with there plan, and they weren't going to suffer the consequences! Or so Draco told himself. <br/>But the next morning said otherwise. Walking past the hour glasses that stood in the entrance hall, every student in the school saw that Gryffindor had mysteriously gone back to last place. One hundred and fifty points behind of their tally yesterday, as though they hadn't won the last quidditch match. Draco had an idea of what had happened, but no one else seemed to. <br/>Malfoy saw Potter around the school, barely speaking to anyone, with his head hung in shame. But that was only the beginning for Potter. Draco saw his opportunity and took it, indirectly stabbing Potter in the back and hiding behind the rest of the student body. No one knew about his punishment, but everyone knew of Potter's, Weasel's...</p>
<p>:::</p>
<p>"And Longbottom's..." Daphne finished ominously.<br/>"Why do I feel like the Longbottom boy is going to be common in any more stories I hear from you?" Astoria asked tiredly.<br/>"Because he's a medaling fool, almost as bad as Potty and his goons, he is!" Daphne spat nastily.<br/>"I'm sure mother and father would agree with your point of view."<br/>"They definitely would, and you should too. Potter turned down an offer to join our side, in favour of the Weasley clan. Not to mention his new pet Granger." Daphne hissed. Despite Daphne's adventures being a commonly avoided topic in the presence of their parents, Astoria knew that her sister was passionately devoted to the standards and stakes that were set upon them both. Not straying from those that were seen as the family values were of the utmost importance. Astoria saw this in her sister's stories.<br/>"You know that we can't say there are any sides any more remember?" Astoria reminded her glowering sister.<br/>"I know!" Daphne huffed. "But that doesn't make people like them anymore superior."<br/>"I know. But so that we don't directly say something like that out loud, we have to show them through our actions. We are and always will be better!" A smile spread across Astoria's face. Her parents were sure she'd be a disgrace, if only they could see her right now, making sure Daphne remained her perfect self.<br/>"I'm heading for a shower," Daphne coughed awkwardly. "You should probably go and get ready for dinner, mother and Mrs Lyria will be done soon." Astoria nodded, sweeping her long spruce coloured hair over her shoulder she began her exit. <br/>Before turning back. "I'm glad that we are sister's that are on good terms." <br/>Astoria could hear her sisters breathy chuckle. "I'm glad too." She replied. "But go get ready." <br/>Astoria smiled to herself. Turning out of the room swiftly, heading down the hall, making a few more turns before entering the quiet solitude of her own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Horror of a Pug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Happens when a day Astoria is looking forward to is destroyed by the likes of a dog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a quiet affair. Both sisters sat quietly, polite smiles were the only visible signs of emotion. Irida, the family house elf, came and went, serving the family all three courses of the evening meal.<br/>Just as the table was cleared a small cough prevented the girls from leaving.<br/>"Daphne, Astoria." Marlene called. "I need both of you in bed early, tomorrow we head to Diagone Alley. Your lists arrived this morning, and Irida has already asked that everything is set aside and payed for, I just need to make a deposit at Gringotts, so we'll be picking your stuff up then."<br/>"Can I please be excused from going?" Daphne murmured. "I have plans with Pansy." <br/>Mrs Greengrass blinked, before looking at her husband at the head of the table. "I need to get you new robes. Can Mrs and Miss Parkinson come with us, perhaps?"<br/>Astoria swallowed. She wasn't Pansy's biggest fan, to her Pansy was just bitter and rude. She didn't know why, but the glint in Pansy's eye whenever they met told her she knew something Astoria didn't.<br/>"May I owl her and see?" Daphne simpered. A proud smile spread across Marlene's face.<br/>"Of course, but please, both of you, retire to your rooms early. You may leave." <br/>Astoria hurried for the door behind Daphne. <br/>"If the mannerism classes don't matter once you attend Hogwarts why do you suck up to Mum and Dad?" Astoria asked once the heavy spruce door was closed behind them.<br/>"It's called acting." Daphne flipped her hair. "You won't use them at Hogwarts, unless you get in trouble or if for some reason you talk to mum and dad, or someone from the wizardings highest society." <br/>"Have you ever put this into practice though? Have you ever been in trouble?" Astoria was being mean and she knew it. It just bothered her that her sister could be so two faced.<br/>There was a pause, as Daphne began her ascent.<br/>"You would know wouldn't you?" Came her response.  Astoria's eyebrows crinkled. What was she talking about? Astoria opened her mouth to ask, but Daphne had already disappeared around the corner and slipped down another hallway, away from her room.<br/>That was the last Astoria saw of Daphne that evening. Climbing the stairs to her bedroom, Astoria didn't know what to do. <br/>Tomorrow she was going to buy her school equipment, something she had been waiting to do for months. But she was also sentenced to a day with Pansy Parkinson.  Tomorrow will be terrible! Astoria wailed mentally. Daphne and her friend- it- that, that- struggling to describe her fever of emotion aimed at Pansy, Astoria shoved her bedroom door closed harshly. <br/>Standing still, Astoria could feel the silence thicken. What was she mad at again? Oh! Yes! The fact that, to her mother and sister, her wishes were prioritised after someone like Pansy. <br/>Closing her eyes and slumping on her bed heavily Astoria just lay there. Trying to calm her mind of annoyances. <br/>'Early to bed...'  her mother had said. But defying Marlene's sensible statement wasn't what kept her turning. No, it was the inevitable dread of her day getting stolen by her sister and and her good for nothing fiend of a friend...</p><p>The next morning everyone at the Greengrass residence was up and moving by seven. <br/>Both Daphne and Astoria had been woken by a loud POP, announcing that Irida was making her morning rounds.<br/>"Mistress Marlene says Miss Astoria and Miss Daphne is needing to be up and ready. Breakfast is beginning in twenty minutes, Miss." Irida wiped her overly large nose with her hand, before wiping it subtly on the top right hand side of her grime covered pillow case.<br/>"Two minutes..." came Astoria's grumble.<br/>"Would Miss prefer if Irida got out Miss' clothes, Miss?"<br/>Astoria grunted, not caring to elaborate.<br/>"Miss needs to get up! Irida will lay out Miss' clothes but Miss is not wanting to get in trouble with Mistress Marlene." <br/>"Fine!" Came a final disgruntled snort. "Just leave please?" <br/>Irida sniffed quietly. "Yes Miss." She squeaked.<br/>Pulling her body out of bed, Astoria glanced in the body length mirror. Heading for her small en-suite Astoria began twisting the strands of flat pressed hair on her head. Sweeping it into a loose braid Astoria studied the clothes sprawled on the end of her bed. Slim emerald jeans, a white tee and a soft black cardigan contrasted against the silver grey of her duvet.<br/>It took Astoria a total of ten minutes to get dressed and another five to get downstairs and seated at the table for breakfast.<br/>Ugh! So I could have slept for a another five minutes! Blasted elf. <br/>"Where is Daphne?" Came Mrs Greengrass' trill.<br/>"Probably-" Astoria started. "Still sleeping." She finished with a wide yawn.<br/>"Manners!" Marlene's silhouette reprimanded as it entered from the hallway off the kitchen.<br/>"I'm here!" Said a frantic Daphne. Running in, hands still clasped around the thick black belt at her waist. Closing the door hurriedly, Daphne pulled out her chair, hastily seating herself just as Marlene re-entered the dining room.<br/>"We leave at nine." Was their mother's only vocalisation, before daintily pulling out her chair and seating herself.<br/>Waiting for Irida to enter the room, a thick silence settled in, emphasising Daphne's fidgeting and beginning to lull Astoria into a daydream.<br/>The clanging of silver serving trays stirred the silent trio from their worlds. Set before them was a beautiful white China tea set, a polished porridge pot, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, pancakes, fruit and an assortment of varying drinks.<br/>Grabbing the tongs from the side stand Astoria began loading her plate with all she could.<br/>"Settle Astoria, save some for the rest of the family." But by 'family' Astoria knew that Marlene meant herself and her constantly disinterested husband Winston Greengrass, who's seat remained vacant at the head of the table.<br/>Dropping the tongs Astoria sighed. She didn't have a particularly good feeling about today, and it seemed to have everything to do with her sister and that friend of hers.<br/>Inhaling her food, to which Marlene frowned, Astoria asked that she be excused from breakfast as soon as she possibly could have been.<br/>Daphne's comment last night worried Astoria.<br/>" You would know wouldn't you?" <br/>What was she meant to make of that? Sure she was considered the unruly and untameable of the two. But that didn't mean that Daphne was untouchable.<br/>Scampering up the stairs Astoria sat on her bed, swapping her thin slippers for a pair of black polished leather ballet flats. Doing a once over in the mirror, the brunette began her trek back down to the foyer.<br/>Although the they were meant to leave at nine, Astoria knew her mother would- for some reason - delay their departure. Glancing at the grandfather clock upon her entrance into the foyer, Astoria sighed. Eight fifty-five. With a small gap in time, Astoria found her thoughts often drifting back to her sister's strange comment.<br/>You would know... <br/>But what did Astoria know? <br/>Well for one Astoria knew that Daphne knew something she didn't. It had to be big, right? Or why say something so strange?<br/>Glancing once again at the clock, the padding of soft feet sounded just before a click-clacking of heels, and finally the chiming of the grandfather clock, exactly at nine o'clock.<br/>So she wants to be on time today...<br/>"Girls, take a pinch." Marlene said, holding out an ornate silver cup filled to the brim with green floo powder. "We will be meeting the Parkinson's at Florean Fortescue's." <br/>Taking a pinch, and projecting her hand over the fire grate as she stepped in, Astoria let the fine powder fall slowly from her fingers. <br/>"Diagon Alley." She cried, feeling herself get pulled away by a gentle, warm breeze.<br/>Having been raised in the magical community and having travelled by floo powder before, Astoria's eyes remained wide open as the flew past open grates at break neck speed. <br/>Then with a sudden THUMP Astoria found herself staring up the dingy ceiling of the Leaky Cauldron.<br/>Ugh! Three stars at best! Was the first thought to cross Astoria's mind. Seriously, if there were great wizards making a difference why couldn't they do the whole wizarding community a favour and make this place a little more presentable. <br/>Standing quickly, Astoria began brushing her pants off and began her way to the door, her head held proudly. Florean Fortescue's... <br/>Gazing passively around the bustling street, Astoria spotted the the large ice cream parlour. Heading for it, she stopped to gaze avidly at the array of ice cream flavours inside. If her mother caught her doing this, she'd probably be reprimanded. Eating ice cream in such a public place is bound to be messy... Astoria could just hear her mother's voice say. No, if you would like a treat like that you must eat it in private where you can't make a fool of yourself, or save it be, spend an hour eating it with proper etiquette.<br/>Shaking her head, to clear her mind, Astoria glanced around herself, looking for any sign of her mother and sister approaching or the dreaded Parkinson snob.<br/>Minutes passed and Astoria continued to scan the crowd, when a woman with straightened black hair and an obviously pregnant belly came waddling out of the crowd and towards Astoria. Behind the woman trailed a black haired, twelve year old girl with a stubbed nose. Pansy.<br/>Astoria didn't know what to do. It had been several minutes and her mother and sister still hadn't arrived, the best she could hope for was to disengage and continue scanning the crowd for her missing family members.<br/>"Astoria, how wonderful to see you!" Came Rose Parkinson's mellow voice. <br/>Smiling politely, Astoria noticed that Pansy merely rolled her eyes at her mother.<br/>"Are your mother and sister close?" Mrs Parkinson drawled over her large stomach.<br/>Small talk - for Astoria - was to be damned. But the Parkinson family was- as Daphne had once put it- from the wizardings higher society. <br/>"They're coming but I believe they're still in the network somewhere, they should be here shortly."<br/>Continuing to search the crowd, Amanda and Daphne Greengrass could be spotted hurrying through the crowd in the direction of the ice cream parlour.<br/>"Here they come." Astoria murmured to her two companions. Both turning slightly to get a better look at what Astoria had spotted first.<br/>"Pansy!" Came Daphne's cry of excitement.<br/>"Daphne!" Pansy squealed, the sound grating off Astoria's ears.<br/>"Rose," Marlene smiled. "How are you? And the baby to come?"<br/>"Very, very well!" Rose replied. "Shall we go along? I have a scan at two thirty, so I can't be gone all day."<br/>Marlene nodded her understanding. "Let's go then girls. Daphne, Pansy? If you could please lead the way to Madame Malkin's."<br/>Smiling serenely, Pansy began leading the way towards a shop with large polished windows. Through which Astoria could see rows and rows of robes. All differing in colour, length, material and purpose.<br/>Entering the shop and heading towards the back, the party was greeted by an old, smiling woman dressed in a shimmering robes of jade.<br/>"School supplies?" She asked Daphne.<br/>"Yes Madame Malkin." Came Daphne's reply.<br/>"Any first years?" Madame Malkin asked walking towards a shelf, stacked high with black sets of folded robes.<br/>"Just me." Astoria said hand slightly raised.<br/>Glancing back, Madame Malkin gestured for her to come forward.<br/>"Just wait up here for me. I'll go get my measuring tape." Patting a dressing platform with one hand, Madame Malkin began making her way to the furthest back corner, disappearing behind several racks of robes, and reappearing a few minutes later, holding a lavender measuring tape tightly.<br/>As she made her way back towards the platform, Astoria held her arms out enabling her to measure them. Measuring the length of her arms, the size of her waist and hips, and finally the length of her legs, with the magically suspended tape, felt like it took a while. It can't have been more the five minutes, but it was enough time for Astoria to lose sight of Daphne and Pansy amongst the other racks.<br/>"You're all done. We just need you're two  friends to come and give me there sizes." Jumping down off the platform, Astoria thanked the Madame before heading off to find her sister and her sister's friend. <br/>Glancing down several aisles, Astoria noticed a few eye catching pieces. <br/>A knee length turquoise dress, that came in at the waist before flaring out to the skirt. <br/>A long, white sleeveless dress with a high neck line and a silver belt. <br/>Astoria stopped a moment to stare at a beautiful pink silk dress. The colour of which Astoria thought would suit her nicely. <br/>"I asked mum about that dress, she said I had to wait so she could look at it." <br/>Astoria turned quickly, to find her sister behind her, gazing at the silk dress.<br/>"Madame Malkin was-" Astoria began, but her sister waved her hand dismissively.<br/>"Pansy is getting her robes, I'm next." The girls lapsed into silence. <br/>It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't the easy going quiet that they usually had between them. Astoria got the feeling that there was something her sister wanted to tell her.<br/>"Are you ok, Daphne?" Her sister was looking down at her hands now, examining her silver nails. <br/>"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm just a bit-" <br/>"Daphne! Your turn!" Came a nasally screech. Wincing slightly at the volume of Pansy's voice, Astoria gave her sister a pat on the back before continuing to browse the racks.<br/>Moving a few aisles over Astoria found her mother, Mrs Parkinson and Pansy, all clustered around a floor-length midnight blue dress. Velvet. <br/>Astoria stared. It was very beautiful, not something that Astoria herself would wear but it seemed like something she could see her mother in.<br/>Her hair twisted and clipped at the back, a silver necklace at her neck... Definitely something her mother would wear.<br/>"Mother!" Daphne's voice sounded behind Astoria, again. "Can you please look at the dress?"<br/>Blinking a few times and shaking her head to clear it, Marlene turned to where both her daughters stood.<br/>"Yes, Daphne. Please lead the way." Walking quickly back past several racks, Daphne lead her mother towards the pink silk gown.<br/>"Well, I must say," Marlene commented as the dress came into view. "that dress certainly would make a statement on you for the Zabini dinner." <br/>The Zabini dinner. Astoria sighed inwardly. Every year, on New Year's Day, Mrs Zabini held an elaborate dinner, inviting only the most upper class in the wizarding world. They would eat, dance and socialize as far as Astoria had been told. With the exception of Blaise Zabini himself, children weren't permitted to attend the dinner. 'Children. must understand the importance of a good leader.' Mrs Zabini had once said. 'Social events where the attention is held on a large group of children, is not for the upper class! This is why you will notice, that only a lucky few are born into pureblood society at a time.'<br/>In cases like this in the wizard in world, more specifically pure blood society, you were considered a child until you were thirteen.<br/>Astoria watched her mother as she examined the dress. "Yes, Madame! We'll also be taking this dress, ladies size ten." Madame Malkin smiled broadly.<br/>"Of course. Could I get you anything else?"<br/>"That'll be all thank you." Mrs Greengrass nodded.<br/>Waiting quietly, Astoria watched as Daphne went and clasped Pansy's hands with hers in excitement.<br/>"I should get that dress too." Pansy sniffed. "Then we can match at the dinner. Nott, Malfoy and Zabini, of course, will be there. I can't believe we're all old enough now!"<br/>Astoria resisted the urge to glare at Pansy. The dress was beautiful, but in a rare case like this, Astoria couldn't really see the dress enhancing Pansy's features...<br/>Feeling the sudden urge to gag, Astoria turned away. Walking towards the front window of the shop. Standing still and looking across the bustling street, Astoria peered into the Menagerie, where a small white cat with emerald eyes sat examining the creature in the confines beside it's own. <br/>Grinning slightly, her attention moved next to the cat, where a two-headed dog played with an empty bowl. It wasn't the nicest pet Astoria had seen but she was sure every animal had a few redeeming attributes. <br/>Turning as if instinctively, the two-headed canine growled at the white kitten, causing it's fur to stand on end and it's paws... Astoria noticed began changing colour. From the purest of white to a heavy jet black. <br/>Scrunching her brow as she watched she was taken from her observations.<br/>"Astoria! We're leaving!" Turning quickly Astoria walked back to where her mother, sister, Irida and Mrs and Miss Parkinson stood.<br/>"Put the dress in my closet Irida." Daphne told the elf.<br/>"We'll be home by three Irida, tea must be ready for our arrival." Marlene's clipped statement, was accompanied by a hurried nod from the elf.<br/>"Yes, Mistress." Nodding once more, Irida bowed low, before taking the covered dress and disappearing with a loud POP!<br/>Lifting her head high Daphne gazed around the shop serenely, before meeting eyes with her friend. Lowering her chin slightly Daphne and Pansy shared a look Astoria only saw on Daphne's face whenever Pansy was present. <br/>They smirked, both having a twinkling glint in their eye.<br/>The kind of glint, that only made Astoria a little more uncomfortable about... What? She didn't know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Woes of a Rich Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why is freedom so hard to come by? Astoria loves her family members, but she also seeks freedom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving through the crowded street the group bypassed several small shops heading instead for Olivander's. The interior space was tight and a cozy fit for the five, with Rose taking the spindly seat in the corner, rubbing her large stomach. Pansy and Daphne stood against the wall, whispering. Marlene was further from the others, examining a shelf stacked high with hundreds of slim wand boxes. Holly, cherry, oak, beech, ebony, maple. The labels listed the properties of the wand that lay inside each box.. Astoria moved slowly in her mother's direction, examining the surrounding shelves. "Why..." came a voice. "if it isn't the youngest Greengrass." An old man stood between two of the shelves, slightly raised on the ledge towards the back of the shop. "Mr Ollivander." Marlene began. "This is my other daughter, Astoria, a first year to be, here to get her wand." "Hmm..." Mr Ollivander glanced at the surrounding shelves, then heading for a low row in the middle. "Miss Daphne, you have a..." Mr Ollivander hummed, turning to Daphne. "Seven and three quarter, holly, ash winder core..." with another hum, Olivander began searching another shelf. "It seems that your immediate family already has quite a unique spread of wands..." pulling a box from the shelf he had been perusing, Astoria noticed Olivander hunch over slightly. His walk made into an amble. Grasping the box in Olivander's outstretched hand, Astoria flipped the box open pulling out a thin, pale wand. "If you would wave it..." Taking Mr Olivander's advice, Astoria turned to the set of chimes by the door. Flicking the wand, a loud crack was heard. Gasps came from where Pansy and Daphne stood, before they both went back to whispering, now glancing from the cracked window behind the chimes and Astoria, furtively. "That doesn't seem quite..." Olivander began to wander through the shelves again. "Something in the wand worked, but was it the core or..." Olivander continued to mutter to himself lowly as Astoria placed the wand on the counter near the front of the shop. "Try this...." Handing Astoria another box, Mr Olivander stepped back. Pulling out another lightly coloured, almost straight wand, Astoria waved it delicately in the direction of the wind chimes again. A shower of vibrant purple sparks accompanied the tinkle of soft chimes. The colour and noise seemed to rouse both Marlene and Rose from their previous interests. Turning back towards the wand maker, Astoria saw a smile on the old mans face. "A tricky wand that one. Ten inches, English oak and a unicorn tale hair core, springy. Quite respectable if I do say so myself. Yes, I think this might be the right one for you Miss Greengrass." Paying half attention to what Mr Olivander had been saying Marlene stepped forward, rummaging for her galleon filled purse at the bottom of her bag. "That would be seven galleons Mrs Greengrass, can I help you with anything else?" "That will be all." Pushing seven large golleons across the counter towards Mr Olivander, Marlene snapped her bag shut before turning briskly and heading towards the door. Sliding her wand back in its box, Astoria hurried out behind Mrs Parkinson, the bell tinkling as she exited. Moving on towards the Apothecary, their was still plenty to see. Preferring to stand outside and avoid the stench of the potion ingredients, Astoria waited with Mrs Parkinson, who declared her nose too sensitive with pregnancy. Marlene had head inside the Apothecary with Pansy and Daphne, to refill their own potions kits and to buy Astoria her own. They were only gone a moment it seemed before the trio reappeared and began discussing places for lunch. "Astoria, we are heading for lunch at Finnius' Finery, the best we can do in a place like this." Rose began, shepherding Astoria to follow her mother's retreating form. Entering Finnius' Astoria saw her mother speaking quietly with one of the staff. Smiling broadly she slid a small pile of galleons across the desk, the woman smiled brightly before pocketing the gold and bowing the group onto a table set on a high glass platform. Pulling out a chair to the left of her mother Astoria sat opposite the gap between Mrs and Miss Parkinson. The latter of who was flipping the menu frantically. Daphne sat between her sister and her friend, Mrs Parkinson on the other side of her daughter, next to Marlene. Picking up her own copy of the menu, Astoria scanned its contents. Pies, stews, casseroles, rices and bread platters had their names scrawled in calligraphic fonts. Pausing momentarily Astoria glanced around to see if anyone had decided. Looking back down, Astoria pursed her lips, the sound of the lamb stew and bread platter seemed appetizing to her. Placing her menu down with a soft THUMP. Astoria saw her mother neatly placing her menu down in front of herself, silently. Looking up sideways towards Astoria before scanning the rest of their company. Her lips puckered in thought, Astoria knew her mother was trying to remember something. "Drinks anyone?" Marlene asked courteously. "Yes, thank you." Rose replied smoothly. "I don't mind though, any non alcoholic beverage would be lovely." Astoria shivered, she knew though a very polite and reasonable request, Rose' statement was a challenge. Spotting this as well Daphne and Pansy looked up from their own menus, glancing between both their mothers. Waiting to see if Mrs Greengrass would fall for the bait. "Of course Rose." Smiled Marlene. "Waiter!" The same woman that had met them at the front desk came at Mrs Greengrass' call. "Can I get you anything?" She asked, self consciously standing a little taller. "Drinks if you would," the waitress readied her quill. "A glass of your finest Sherry, two silver needle white teas and two mint teas." Scrawling quickly on her sheet of parchment, the waitress looked at Marlene waiting for her to continue. When she didn't the girl gave a quick nod before hurriedly moved towards a red panelled hall just off the platform. Astoria sighed, she should have known her mother would pull something like this. At least she had met Mrs Parkinson's challenge. A silver needle white tea was decently priced, roughly five galleons each. But mint... Astoria knew who would be receiving which drinks. Soon enough, the waitress came back holding a tray of tea and a stack of five plates, from which Marlene took the two silver needles, placing them in front of Pansy and Rose, then the mint teas and placing one in front of Daphne and Astoria respectively. The waitress placed the Sherry in front of Marlene before pulling a wand from her sleeve and waving it at the stack of plates. Sending them high into the air before settling down on the table lightly. "When you are ready to order please just say your order to the plate." The waitress smiled again before hurrying back down off the platform. Bringing her cup to her lips Astoria watched as Daphne gave a longing look at her friends drink before glancing at Astoria with worry. Ducking her head quickly so her sister wouldn't see her watching, Astoria sighed. Mint had always helped her feel stronger, but now... Astoria felt that it was time for change. Something - she noticed - her mother wasn't very fond of. With a drained glass set on the table, Marlene lifted her head high and spoke loudly to her plate. "Coq au Gin please and your finest bread and cheese platter for the table." Astoria let out a half hearted chuckle. Even here in Britain after sixteen years, her mother's French traditions were still used in public, cheese and bread with every meal. Astoria could almost swear her mum only ate bread and cheese. Well, Astoria thought. At least I don't have to order my own bread platter now. Lifting her own head high and directing her attention to her plate, Astoria ordered herself a medium bowl of lamb stew. Picking up her spoon, Astoria began to eat the food in front of her. She noticed however, that while Daphne and herself used the graceful technique their mother had taught them, Pansy it seemed had no restraints at all. This should have been expected. Astoria told herself. The main reason this seems so extraordinary though, is that round bellied Rose has the same level of etiquette as mother... Which I have no doubt is one of the highest in socialite society. As Astoria continued to analyse Pansy's lack of etiquette and how it came to be, she seemed to have missed that not only had she finished her stew, but her mother was finishing, Daphne had finished her Yorkshire Pie, Pansy had destroyed her stake and kidney and rose was mopping the last of her beef casserole with the last slice of bread from the share tray. Resting her hands in her lap she waited quietly for her mothers next choice. It took some time as Marlene continued to watch Rose completely polish her bowl. "Mother? I'm getting tired." She leaned over and said in her mother's ear. What Astoria had said seemed to bring Marlene back to reality. "We must be going!" She exclaimed to the table. Rose looked up suddenly. Pansy stopping her conversation with Daphne to follow her mother's stare. Daphne looked over at Astoria, giving her an 'I knew this would happen' look, followed by a weak smile. "I'll go and pay then..." Marlene rose, her seat scraping across the glass platform below, causing a high grinding sound. Not that it had been awkward before... But with Rose and Pansy still watching their mother and Daphne looking at her hands, Astoria was left to fill the empty void. "Flourish and Blotts next?" She said to no one in particular. "Of course," Rose answered, entering the conversation. "I hear Lockhart is doing a book signing... I do like Lockhart." A small smile spread across Rose' face. Pansy scoffed. "Mum, you're married!" Astoria looked between the two. "Who's Lockhart?" This time Daphne scoffed as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart you dolt! The curly blonde on Irida's books! Helps the lower class with their house work... Quite a genius - getting all the gold he can for it." Nodding mutely Astoria looked back towards her mother who had began her ascent up to the table again. "I think Flourish and Blotts would be next and we must be quick. Rose it's almost one." Making their entrance back onto the busy street Astoria noticed a large crowd surrounding their target of a book shop. It wasn't just school aged people either, middle aged and older women were there, all peering into the book stores crowded interior. Swerving and ducking as they entered the shop's surrounding gaggle, Astoria took note that Pansy simply pushed her way through the people ahead of her, Daphne trailing behind with a grim smile. A loud crash could be heard from the interior of the shop, followed by several loud shrieks. The group outside the shop momentarily dispersed as a man with long platinum hair and a bruised eye swept from the shop. A thin faced boy followed the man. Astoria recognised the pair. The boy being Draco Malfoy and the man he followed Lucius, his father. A wide path was made for the Malfoy's, moving further down the street they turned into a dark alley, disappearing from sight. "He looked a little upset didn't he?" Pansy continued to peer after the Malfoy's, momentarily distracted from forcing a path through the surrounding crowd. "Of course, Draco doesn't get upset easily. Not to mention, Lucius' eye is bruising. I wander what..." Pansy trailed off her queries. Entering the shop, the first thing Astoria noticed was a sea of books strewn across the floor. A large group standing in its midst. The most notable members of which were a well rounded woman with fiery hair, shaking with rage and a giant of a man. Another man with golden curls spoke energetically with a pudgy camera man, just off the coast of books. "We could say: Customers Fight For Fully Autographed 'Magical Me' featuring HARRY POTTER!" He was saying, gesturing to the people in the swamp of books. "Fighting Potter?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Featuring." Astoria intoned. "Well Draco's father had a black eye, he had to have been involved." Pansy cut across. Astoria sniffed audibly, making a bee line for the shelf stacked with glossy books, where her mother stood. Unfurling the list that had previously sat safely in her pocket, Astoria began selecting a range of large  texts from the shelf. As the pile got larger, Marlene called Daphne over. "We can share the load between us. Daphne please take these." Pushing a small stack of books into Daphne's arms. A lanky man in a set of forest green robes had begun moving about the shore of books. Waving his wand as different volumes flew back to their places on the shelves. "Irida!" Daphne's voice became a loud shriek as the elf appeared at her elbow. "Take these books and put them in my room." "Yes miss!" Irida squealed, wobbling under the weight of the large pile of books. "Take these as well Irida." Astoria called, loading her books atop the elves mountain. "Yes miss" Irida began to pant under the weight. Readjusting the books with a heave, the books began tumbling hurriedly to the floor. Irida gasped, hurrying to the floor to grab the texts. Daphne's annoyance flared, a flash of anger briefly visible in her eyes. "Get home, you're an embarrassment!" She hissed. Turning on the spot, her eyes down,  Irida vanished, the books going with her. "Pansy," came Rose' sudden call. "We're going. Come along." Pansy pouted before pulling Daphne by the hand towards her mother. "Mum, can Daphne please come over?" Perking up Astoria listened more intently. Rose paused, thinking. "Marlene, Daphne is welcome to come with us, would that work for you?" Marlene stared calculatingly at Astoria, who shrugged. "Yes." Marlene said, eyes moving to Rose. Appearing to have misunderstood Marlene's pointed look at Astoria, she quickly added. "Astoria is always welcome as well." Shaking her head ever so slightly, Astoria responded so that only her mother could see. "No, I might keep her with me. We can spend some mother daughter time." Astoria groaned, she liked her mother, but mother daughter time not only meant a nice evening, but a seriously long lecture in manners and presentation. "We can meet you for dinner at some point so we can give Daphne back as well." "Certainly." Pansy and Daphne grasped each other's hands in excitement. "Do you have a suggested place?" Rose pulled a face in thought. "I'll be in contact, our place should do." Smiling broadly Pansy and Daphne moved for the door. "Mum!" Pansy called. "We're going to be late!" "Right, coming. Marlene, expect an owl." Rose said before turning on her heel and pushing her way to meet Daphne and Pansy beyond the shop door. Watching her mother pay the harassed looking assistant for their books, Astoria couldn't help the mounting joy inside her. She did love her sister but like their mother, Daphne worried for Astoria. It wasn't without good reason of course, but the worried glances and the list of do-s and don't-s quite often became repressive in Astoria's opinion. Especially when it came to hanging out with people like Pansy. With Daphne gone- if only for a short time -Astoria would have one person less peering over her shoulder. Ideas raced through her mind. The things that she could do without Daphne. The things that Daphne wouldn't usually let her do! She had to remind herself that of course, she would still have to be cautious of her mother. A jolt ran up Astoria’s arm, as Marlene touched it. “I’d like Irida to give you a look over when we get home.” “Yes mother.” She replied distantly. Her mind continued to race. Exiting the shop, the fresh air only seemed sweeter. Astoria sighed before inhaling deeply. Her first breath for what she knew would be a preciously short lived burst of freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>